


Classic Trope: Body Swap

by ComplicatedComplications



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, I must thank Oatmoon 4 their fic, It goes from 0 to a 100 real quick, M/M, Possible triggers so be warned, about Sykkuno's scream, and various other clips, angst is real debatable here but you tell me, another cliché when everyone's writing, because I sure as hell didn’t feel like posting, the Fake Dating fic, warning for swear words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedComplications/pseuds/ComplicatedComplications
Summary: It’s as the title says :D
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 401





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, well, y'know the whole thing we are and are not supposed to do by now I hope. And if you don’t, go read more of everybody else's notes before even thinking of sharing this fic with anyone.
> 
> And this chapter's short cause I’m starting it off :)

This was not what Corpse had expected when he woke up this morning.

For one, his bones didn't creak when he moved and he didn't feel the usual underlying current of pain beneath his skin. Second, his throat didn't hurt, which probably meant that his stomach acid didn't decide to fuck him up last night.

Third, he didn't feel tired at all, normally his insomnia would have an effect even on better days but he wasn't tired at all. Fourth, the ceiling looked different from the usual friend he has a staring contest with everyday.

Fifth, something about his hair is different and it's bothering him. Sixth, he's feeling weirdly out of his skin.

Lastly, he's in Sykkuno's body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little lazy, so this chapter might have mistakes. ~~Jesan if you’re there plz help, I didn’t ask on discord so plz don’t kill me.~~
> 
> —————
> 
> — (POV switch; as in its still 3rd person but like you’re focussed on someone else now)

On the outside, Corpse may look like he's calm and completely collected.

On the inside, he's cursing and screaming and generally wreaking havoc within his mind, trying to think back as to why this happened. Or Sykkuno's mind, whatever. The point is that Corpse needs to find out how the hell the plot of some cliché fanfiction had made its way into his life.

First order of business is to find out where the fuck Sykkuno's conscious went. Currently he's assuming that Sykkuno is inside his body because, as stated earlier, it's cliché.

So Corpse stumbles out of the bed, the sheets catching onto his legs and causing him to fall. Well, his knee now hurts like shit but it's more important to get Sykkuno.

With uncoordinated feet guiding him out, Corpse crashes into his room, and startles Sykkuno —uhh, himself?— awake. He can hear the seconds count down as an inevitable scream is about to come, so Corpse strides over to his body as fast as possible and wraps a hand around the mouth. "Scream and your throat's gonna hurt like a bitch, just calm down Sykkuno. We'll figure out a way to fix this."

It was weird hearing a different voice come from his throat and even weirder to see his own face before his own eyes but he's sure Sykkuno feels the same way with their current predicament. The older (younger?) of the two gives a tentative nod and Corpse slowly lets his hand retreat, eyes watching for any signs of Sykkuno (himself??) freaking out.

They both share a sigh, one of relief and the other from finally being able to breathe. "Um—" Sykkuno immediately cuts himself off, a hand raised to hide his face behind. "This is weird," he blinks thrice, "very weird."

It's weird to hear his own voice from an outsider's perspective, especially so since your own voice sounds a lot lower in your head than it does in real life. It's good to know his voice hasn't gone as bad as he thought it had though. "Well now that the only sane person between the two of us are awake, can you be sane and let me go nuts now?"

He's returned with his own voice sounding very unsure in response, "uhh, sure."

—

Sykkuno hears the door of the only soundproofed room in the house slam close after Corpse —reminder to self: that's your own body— left...Corpse's room with the Corpse smile he never really thought he'd see on his own face.

It's all very weird.

He still can't quite wrap his mind around the fact that they've somehow swapped bodies, neither can he quite stop comparing how different Corpse's hands look to his own when it was in front of his face. The feeling of vibrations deep in his chest each time he tested the voice was definitely different from usual.

Then there's that numbed pain that's humming just beneath his skin, Corpse's pain resistance was making it hurt significantly less than what he thinks it would have felt like; the distinct knowingness of serotonin deficiency is ringing somewhere at the back of his head, along with the clawing darkness of depression; any attempts at thinking about what happened yesterday also brings up nothing, many gaps and spots between memory to memory.

~~Though each time Corpse does seem to remember something it seems related to him.~~

He also feels a bone deep weariness in him, insomnia most likely the source of his tiredness. And he's definitely glad he listened to Corpse just now in regards to screaming because his throat felt raw.

Drinking the water from the bottle placed beside him doesn't help much, and a quick look in Corpse's bedside table's drawer makes him find an assortment of medication. If he has anything to say about it, he doesn't because he's a statistics student and not someone who understands these complicated names written on a sticker.

Sykkuno hears a particularly loud scream belt out and seep through the soundproofing before five seconds of silence follows. Then the door opens and Corpse comes back into the room, a sheepish smile tilting his lips. "I forget that the body I'm currently in does not have the vocal power to withstand this and you, or me, will probably have a sore throat tomorrow." A shrug, "depending on whether we can solve this issue by today."

The other pauses when he notices the medicine drawer opened and juts his chin towards the ones in Sykkuno's hands. "The one in your left hand's for the throat if that's what you're looking for, I normally take them after eating though."

"Oh," Sykkuno says dumbly before putting them back into the drawer.

Corpse chuckles at the action before waving a hand out, "come on, I can cook something up for us before we start the day."


	3. Tinted lenses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A view of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah well, I hope no one gets affected by this?

Corpse has never felt this unburdened in his life.

His hands weren't going needlessly numb; no cloying haze which clouds his mind and makes him lose his train of thoughts; and no pain in his throat. The sore throat he thought he was going to have after screaming a little while seemed to disappear with a few drinks of water, and everything around him seemed to look a lot brighter. 

A lot more filled with life as though it were the very image one would see through rose tinted spectacles.

If life in his own body was a shattered glass, then Sykkuno's was half-full. Hell, not even half-full, it might as well be overfilling, the liquid spilling onto the ground as it continues to be filled.

And even though Corpse, of all people, prioritises privacy above all else, he finds himself sifting through Sykkuno's internal memory reel. There were good memories to go through, a lot of happy times to re-experience when he chooses to close his eyes for a little. Some such as the old Offline TV house, where everyone seemed to be nice roommates. The original Sykkuno definitely spent pleasant days in that house.

...

He shouldn't do this, he knows that he shouldn't allow himself to experience this sort of life again.

He knows that the moment they find a way to solve this and switch back, be it with a good night's rest or when the author decides them to, there will be unwanted jealousy which will boil beneath his skin.

It's understandable, after all, he's been suffering through various problems since young. From family problems doused with a good amount of trust issues, to medical problems which makes his physical and mental health a living hell.

Would you blame him?

It's bad enough that he's always had that sort of jealousy fester in his heart, but to let him have a taste of this freedom again before forcing him back into those painful shackles? That's practically asking him to break the seams which holds his feelings back.

~~Worst of all, he knows he doesn’t want to switch back.~~

—

Breakfast for Sykkuno goes by uneventfully, other than learning a few things like how he couldn't eat a lot at once and instead had to eat multiple little portions throughout the first few hours or that Corpse had a really strict diet to follow.

Though he did notice Corpse's pensive mood throughout the meal, eyes pointedly looking at one spot without much change as he ate and any attempts at conversation were answered with soft hums.

So Sykkuno decided to leave the younger alone for a while, to let Corpse cool off and think for a bit, retiring to his own room after the meal to play a few rounds of video games. 

The distraction is welcomed, allowed him to pretend for a few short moments that he was Sykkuno again, but the feel his right eye water after a while forces him to return to the reality that, yes, he is in Corpse's body and that he should probably learn how to deal with the various health problems that came with Corpse's body.

In the middle of trying to stand up, he finds himself severely drained of energy and realises that he has yet to eat the second portion of food that Corpse had prepared for him once his stomach acid settled.

_Why does everything seem so dark?_

He rifles through his drawers to find something to munch on as he attempts to get the tired body working, luckily finding a small granola bar somewhere off to the left. It already appears to help as he feels the body begin to work like a very rusty machine; standing up takes a bit more though.

Life through Corpse's eyes is definitely dark, dark enough it’s like shades have been put over it and muted the colours out.

_I can’t wait to switch back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I’m not back, if that’s anything to go by, but I’ll be attempting to update the fic so I hope you’re still sticking around!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments validate the authors, all authors rely on this to keep away the anxiety we feel when posting. So plz send some my way too!
> 
> Also if you spot any mistakes please say so in the comments I’ll change it ;-;


End file.
